A pot of trouble
by idaydreamtoomuch
Summary: What does Sokka, Zuko and Toph do when the rest of the Gaang aren't around and Katara isn't watching them? You'll have to read to find out. : A silly story. Oops, no Appa and Momo. :  Oneshot


A/N: Hey guys! This is a short little oneshot on the antics of the Gaang, or rather Toph, Zuko and Sokka. I'm thinking the setting is The Runaway, where they camped near the waterfall. But Suki and Zuko are there.

* * *

**A pot of trouble**

"Ok, guys, I'm going to town with Aang and Suki to buy some groceries. The dinner stew is over the fire stewing. Please try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone?" Katara set her arms akimbo and stared at Toph, Sokka and Zuko.

"Sure thing sweetness. I'm just gonna stay put in my comfy spot and verbally terrorise those two." Toph smirked.

"To-ph!" Sokka whined.

"Sokka! Stop your un-manly whining! You don't want to give her any more reason to taunt us! " Zuko gave Sokka an exasperated look.

Katara shook her head and headed towards the town. The Gaang were camping on a tall cliff, near the town of Fuo. They were going to stock up before continuing their journey towards the fire nation. Aang and Suki waved to the others and quickly joined her.

Meanwhile, the three staying behind observed each other. Toph had an evil grin pasted on her face, thinking about all the fun she would be having with the two guys in front of her. Sokka looked a little worriedly at Toph, but the expression was soon swapped for a more relaxed one and he turned to Zuko, saying,"Hey, Zuko, wanna play sword, parchment, rock?"

Zuko, who had been staring sullenly at his friends before, shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure, whatever pleases you."

Soon, they were involved in aggressive competition. Toph sat close by, keeping score by earthbending little crosses everytime one of them won.

"Haha! Sword beats parchment!" Sokka shouted when he won the latest round. Zuko scowled and mumbled, "This ain't over yet!"

So far, Toph had recorded that both were tied with 10 points each. "Final round, ladies!" She used her best reporter voice.

"Ha! Parchment beats rock!" Toph heard Zuko retorted. Sokka gave him a look of despair, but then said, "Hey, that's not true! If I threw a rock at you there is no way you can defend yourself with a parchment!"

"Huh! It doesn't matter! In the game, parchment beats rock, and that's that. You're just a sore loser!" Zuko leaned back and smiled smugly at Sokka, who frowned.

"Nu-uh, Sifu hotman! Sword, parchment, rock must relate to real life!"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko burst out.

"Gee, chillax, jerkbender." It was Sokka's turn to wear a smug expression.

Zuko just clenched his fists and seethed in rage.

"Ok, ok, calm down… scarface." Sokka folded his arms across his chest at grinned.

"Now you've gone too far…loverboy!" was Zuko's rather failed attempt to insult the opposition.

"You know, I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Woman just _loooove_ my manly figure and personality." Sokka flexed his arms, admiring his muscles.

"Says the guy whose bag matches his belt." Luckily for him, Zuko had a handy arsenal of information up his sleeve.

"Heyyy…"Sokka drawled, his grin slowing reversing.

"Or what about the time you dressed up as a Kyoshi warrior. Now that was _really_ manly." Zuko smiled, glad he now got the upper hand.

"WHAT? Snoozles, that's low, even for you!" Toph, who had been forgotten for a short period of time, sputtered, in between uncontrollable laughter.

"Zuko-o!"

"Hey, you're the one who called me scarface!"

"Who told you anyway?"

"Suki."

"THAT TRAITOR! I'm gonna give her an earful when she comes back!"

"Don't bother Sokka! When I'm through with you everyone's gonna get an earful of what happen! What should your new nickname be, huh? 'Paintface'? 'Fancyskirt'? 'Fanboy'?" Toph rubbed her hands with glee, excited about all the possibilities.

"Um..HEY GUYS LOOK! KATARA'S STEW IS STILL STEWING! I'M GONNA ADD MORE SALT! SHE NEVER ADDS ENOUGH!" Sokka desperately tried to divert his friends' attention, raising his voice several decibels to drown out Toph and Zuko's laughter. Sokka proceeds to grab the bag of salt and in his haste to sprinkle some in the stew, accidentally dumps the whole bag inside.

(Silence follows…)

"Oops…" Sokka blushed.

"Snoozles! Sugar Queen's gonna whip us with her water whip! This is all your fault!" Toph shot him Sokka a poisonous stare.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had quit teasing me!" Sokka hissed. He started frantically throwing ingredients into the pot.

"Sokka! You just threw in a bunch of bananas!" Zuko said. He was really worried what Katara was going to do with them when she found out they got themselves in trouble.

Sokka finally stopped when the pot overflowed. Big brown blobs of who-knows-what splattered onto the grass. Zuko and Toph looked at Sokka, who gave them a sheepish grin.

"We are so in…"

"So in what guys?" Katara smiled. Suki and Aang waved a hello.

Zuko, Toph and Sokka jumped in front of the pot and said in unison, "Nothing."

Katara tried to look over their shoulders. "Come on, it's kind of obvious something is going on…"

"Hey look, our…dinner…" Aang had sneaked behind them to take a look. "Um..is it supposed to look that way?"

Katara elbowed her way through the three teens blocking her way and looked at the pot.

Everyone watched Katara as her face turned red and distorted. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WITH OUR DINNER?" She bellowed.

"Uh…"Zuko, Sokka and Toph sneaked each other worried glances.

"I think now would be a good idea to make a run for it." Sokka murmured to his two partners in crime.

They nodded their heads in agreement, and all three sprinted away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Arghh! I'm not finished with you!" Katara shrieked and ran after them.

Suki and Aang watched the motherly teenager run after two grown buys and a little young pre-teen.

Suki and Aang stood awkwardly together.

"Soo..wanna go buy dinner?"

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I know some info was inaccurate, ie. Aang already knows Sokka dressed up as a Kyoshi warrior, but it helps with the story. And it might not make sense that Aang and Suki would follow, but I wanna focus on the three above. But won't Aang follow Katara to look at her? :)

Oh, and sorry I'm not good at making up nicknames, so Toph may not seem as sarcastic. And at the ending, I was gonna put an Aang line that said 'Katara looks hot when she's angry.*drools*' but it spoils the awkwardness of the ending, don't ya think? :)


End file.
